Percy Jackson: Rise of Olympus
by Blaze122
Summary: Percy didn't know that Kronos had to be killed with the "fire of a heroes love." Kronos reformed and captured Olympus, and he put all the powerful demigods in a prison. This is the story of the Rise of Olympus. I wrote this a while ago, figured I'd publish it. Let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is just a little teaser of a story I'm thinking of writing, lemme know if there's any interest.

Disclaimer: Only characters I own are the ones I create, Rick Riordan owns the rest.

Percy POV

"We have to go, now!" I said to Alyssa.

We were currently stuck in Alcatraz, the strongest demigod prison. After the war, the Titans decided to lock up the best of the demigods, "the strongest" they said. I guess I should start from the beginning.

6 years ago, to this day, I screwed up. When destroying Kronos, no one told me that the remnants of his soul needed to -and I quote- "be burnt with the power of a heroe's love." Yeah. That's a pretty big thing to leave out when trying to save the world. Of course, when we realized our mistake, it was too late. Kronos was able to reform and strike Olympus with the rest of the Titans. It was a slaughter, no one was prepared. And now, 6 years later, here I am.

"We can't now, Percy! They'll catch us! And you've seen what they do to runaways..." She responded.

"Alyssa, I've been waiting my entire stay for this moment, I know it will work."

"Fine.. I'll get the others, but if you're wrong..."

"I know, we die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully yall are interested in me continuing the story, so here I am.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._

Percy's POV

"Okay, tell them now!" I whispered to Alyssa. Alyssa was a demigod daughter of Hecate. She was often considered to be the strongest spawn of Hecate of, well, ever. Her powers even rivaled her mother's.

"Okay.." She started tapping short dashes on the wall. "They know, Jake just asked if it's… Plan A or B?"

"It's B" I whispered back to her. Throughout the 6 years we had been here, we had developed two plans to escape. Plan B was the more dangerous one, but we had to try. The last time we had a good escape option was 4 years ago, and we were too nervous to do it. We can't let that happen to us again.

Alyssa started making a few more dashes on the wall to signal that it was plan B.

We had also made a code to talk to each other. It was rough, we couldn't find something for the letter Z, H, X, and sometimes it was hard to get across when we were saying numbers, but it was better than nothing.

"Ok, they're starting." Alyssa muttered back to me.

Plan B went something like this; Alyssa turns the cell that we're in into ice, which will cause her to pass out, due to us having extremely weakened powers, which pretty much allows me to have a reservoir of water at my disposal, I melt that ice and use the water to make cracks in Jake and Amy's cell. We then are free and can use our full powers. Amy (a daughter of Nyx that has sided with Olympus) warp travels, which is basically shadow traveling but she can do it whenever it's dark, Alyssa and herself out since she can only take two people as of now, then Jake and I battle the way out. Of course, the last part is the hardest.

So why now, you ask? Well, the Titans did a routinely check every 3 years to filter out the soulless demigods. If you die here, your body will live on, with your soul being tortured in tartarus. So basically, we couldn't even kill ourselves to end this misery. As I was saying, every 3 years, when they are checking for soulless demigods, the defenses are weakened, due to lack of Titans. It was the only time we could strike.

"Alyssa, are you sure you can do this?" I asked my long-time friend. Alyssa is very loyal, and will do almost anything to protect the ones she loves. I wanted to make sure that at the end of this, Alyssa would be alive.

"Don't worry about me! My job is the easy part. Make sure you have a set-in-stone way of getting out." She responded back.

"Okay. Well, let's get started."

Alyssa looked like she was focusing immensely, and I could feel the temperature of the room droop heavily. And then, in a sudden burst, the cell was ice.

I caught Alyssa as she practically collapsed to the ground. She had done her part perfectly.

Then, I started melting the ice. And damn, was it harder than I expected. Not only was there the fact that I hadn't used my powers in about 6 years, but the prison was enchanted so that it was hard to use them, if you could even use them at all. Jake had his powers completely negated.

But I didn't quit. Once I had the water melted, I used it to harden around Jake and Amy's cell, and break it open.

Jake and Amy came running out. It felt good to see familiar faces again.

"Go, go! We need to be quick. We'll see you on the outside!" I said to Amy.

"Be safe.." She said. Then, she grabbed ahold of Alyssa and warped the both of them out of the prison to the destination we agreed upon.

"Well, how do we want to do this?" I asked Jake, smiling.

"I dunno, play it by ear?" He responded.

"Sounds like a plan if I've ever heard one."

We held sharpened pieces of metal that we had found when we got here, and went down the dark corridor.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE"

"FUUUCK YOU TITANS"

"AHHHHHHHH"

Jake and I both heard insane murderous sounds as we crossed through the hallway.

"Look, light! We've gotta be going the right direction!" I told Jake. I could barely contain my excitement. I had been in this damn prison for so long!

"We'll see…"

I came up to the door to see an empty room with a door at the end of it.

"Let's g-" I started to say as the alarm went off.

"Shit! We need to go! Now!" Jake yelled at me.

We both started running to the door, hoping we could find the exit before the Titans found us. We were wrong. First, it was Hyperion.

"Hahaha! Look what I have here! I've found me some lost puppies!" He bellowed at us.

Just looking at him filled me with rage. I ran the other way, but it was too late.

"Well aren't you right, brother!" Some other titan said. I had honestly forgotten the names of the titans running this place.

Jake and I ran at him, hoping to injure him and get away. He simply swatted us out of his way.

I couldn't believe it. How could we have failed? I slumped down against the wall next to Jake. I looked at him again and smiled, "we had a hell of a run."

"Damn right." He grumbled.

"But I'm getting you out of here." I said to him. Jake just looked at me in confusion. "Don't do something stupid."

I got up, And started channeling my water powers through the water vapor in the air and started heating them. Now just let me say, this sort stuff is taxing, like, do too much and you die.

"No! This is my fault, it was my job to get you out!" I yelled.

I started superheating the vapor around the two titans.

"What is this?! What are you doing Jackson?! Arrghh!" Hyperion yelled at me. His skin started boiled. More troops and enemies were approaching us.

"Go!" I yelled at Jake.

"I won't leave without you!" He yelled back.

"Yes you fucking will! Now go now! If you find Annabeth, tell her I love her.." He told him. I told the three about Annabeth beforehand.

He grudgingly started running out of the prison. And that was the last thing I saw before going unconscious.

 **Longer than last chapter, but still short. I'm hoping to be able to make around 5k word chapters. Thanks for reading.**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing much to say, read, review and enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO_

Alyssa's POV

Three years ago, to this day, Jake, Amy, and I escaped from the most well known demigod prison on Earth, because a man named Perseus Jackson helped us. We own him our lives. And

And now, three years later, it's time that we repaid our debt to him. We were going back to the prison to get him back. The plan we had in place was that Amy would warp Jake, myself, and herself in the cells, find Percy, and warp right out. Simple plan, but it's also the most guarded prison in the world.

"Amy.. Get up.. It's time." I said to daughter of Nyx.

"Once we get back, I'm going straight to bed."

She groaned back.

"Haha, sure thing. But now, we have to go!" I responded.

"Is Jake up?" She asked me. "Yes"

"Then let's go." Amy said. She had been sleeping to max sure that she could perform at her best, as doing two trips simultaneously would be very hard.

"Jake! Amy's up!" Let's go." I yelled out to Jake. Jake is a son of ares and a daughter of Hermes. He's actually 75% god. His battle skills, combined with the speed, trickery, and stealth of Hermes makes him one of the most dangerous fighters alive.

Jake calmly walked over to the both of us and said simply "I'm ready."

Amy held our hands, and warped us to the prison.

"It's good to be back.." Jake said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The screams of the innocents around me sounded just, terrible. I really want to save everyone here, but I knew I couldn't.

"Percy's cell will be in the back." I said, sensing where the son of Poseidon was.

1 hour 27 minutes later

"We're here" I said panting. It had been a very long run here, with the occasional fight. Today was the soulless demigod check, so the defenses were extremely minimal. Then we heard the pounding.

"What the hell is that?" Jake wondered out loud.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The voice bellowed. Jake pulled out his battle axe, immediately recognizing the voice to be Hyperion.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the idiot runaways! I think I'll skin you alive, and eat you for dinner!" Hyperion grumbled to us.

"I don't think so. This time, you won't be reforming for a looong time!" Jake yelled as he charged the titan. Hyperion parried his attack with his own greatsword. While Jake and Hyperion were fighting up close, I summoned my loyal wolf, Elea. Elea ran up to Hyperion and bit his leg, ripping off some flesh.

"ARRGH! Damn dog!" Hyperion screamed as he kicked his leg out, hoping to kick the wolf away. This allowed Jake to get inside Hyperion's defenses and cut part of his chest.

Hyperion then shot fire at Jake, causing him to jump back, which allowed him to re evaluate the situation.

I summoned icicles at shot them at Hyperion. My speciality in magic, was ice. Hyperion, dodged them all except one, that cut his left ear off. This caused him to stumble backwards. Elea then bit Hyperion's other leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Any last words, you piece of crap?" Jake asked him as he held his axe to Hyperion's head.

"Just because you beat me, doesn't mean you'll win. There are too many in our army. You are doomed! Haha-" Hyperion was interrupted as Jake swung his his axe, and decapitated the titan. He would be reforming for a long time.

The cell Percy was in was sickening. It was filled with weapons on all three sides of the wall. Except, they weren't really weapons, well, some were, but the others were just torture tools. And in the middle, tied to a chair was him. Percy Jackson. Even though he looked really, just, dead, he still managed to looked extremely handsome. The way his hair swept across his face, his extremely muscled chest, his- snap out of it!

I started sensing a powerful magical aura in the room. I concentrated on it and using my minds eye, smashed it like glass. It even sounded like glass shattered in the room. "What was that?" Amy asked. I responded, "it's okay, I just destroyed whatever magic that's in Percy's cell." This caused Percy to look up. Amy warped in the room, untied Percy and grabbed him. Then she warped to us, we all held hands, and she warped us out.

When we got back to our camp, Amy immediately collapsed on her bed and was asleep in an instant. Jake and I put Percy on a bed and started cleaning out his wounds. It was clear that he had been tortured when he was in prison.

Once Percy was asleep, Jake and I also went to bed.

For the first time in my life, something went my way, we got Percy back.

Percy's POV

12 hours later.

What happened?! Where am I?! I tried to get up, but my legs weren't working.

"Oh hey! You're up! Guys, Percy's awake." A friendly voice said to me. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?! What are doing to me?!" I growled in response.

A look of worry and confusion was etched across her face. "Percy, it's me, Alyssa.."

"I don't know any.. Well, the Alyssa I knew would have been dead for about 160 years even if she wasn't killed by the titans."

"Um what? It's me, Perce. We were together in prison, when you helped us get out."

"Lies.. It's not possible."

"Why?"

"Because there's no way you'd be alive without being immortal.. Unless you are? Wait? Have the gods won? Did they turn you immortal?" I asked her at rapid speed.

"Oh, Percy. No, the gods haven't won. Jake, Amy, and I having been waiting the past three years to get you out of prison. The idiot titans always underestimate the powers of a daughter of Hecate."

"What are you talking about? I've been in there for 227 years. The titans turned me immortal after year 2." I told her.

And then it hit her. That magical aura that she felt in the room must have been slowing down time so that the titans could hold Percy for longer. Alyssa took a step back in shock.

"Percy, it's only been three years on the outside. I felt an aura in the cell you were being held in, that was causing time to slow down."

"No..no! Fuck!" I yelled. Those bastards! The crap they put me through. All because they had some freaking spell that allowed them to slow down time?

"Gods.. Alyssa.. It's been so long." I started to say with tears in my eyes. I can't believe that I was actually reunited with my friends. "Where's Jake? Amy?" I asked.

"Right here, Perce." A gruff voice said. I instantly recognized it as my friend Jake.

"And don't forget about me!" A sweet, yet cold, and chilling voice said from behind me.

"Gods! I can't believe I'm seeing you guys."

"Right back at you, Perce." Jake said to me.

"Percy, right now, you have to rest. We don't to captured again, and you need to be at your full potential. Alyssa said to me with her words laced in caring.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea.." I grumbled before going right to sleep.

 **Bleh! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Let me explain some of Jake, Amy, and Alyssa's powers.**

 **Jake - can wield almost any weapon expertly, prefers his axe and sword, but sometimes uses lances. He also is a very quick fighter, allowing him to weave in and out of his enemies defenses.**

 **Amy - As you've seen, "warp traveling" which allows her to travel through the night, in daytime, she can use it as shadow traveling. She also has powers of seduction, and dark powers.**

 **Alyssa - She can pretty much do magic. This includes, spells, ice, fire, and water powers, although not nearly as much as someone like Percy would have. She can summon animals, although he commonly summons Elea, her white wolf.**

 **And that's it. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._

Percy's POV

I've been resting up for awhile. In this world nowadays, it's kill or be killed, and if I'm not able to support myself, then I can't be beneficial to my friends.

"Hey Jake." I said to the son of Ares as I got up Jake and I had gotten closer over the time that we had been together. He had helped me regain my strength in fighting.

"Hey Perce. Ready for round two?" He inquired while smirking.

I laughed, "oh come on, give me a break."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But you can bet that we'll be fighting later today."

"Sure thing." I responded.

I walked over to where Amy and Alyssa were talking over a map, with looks of worry etched on their faces.

"Hey, guys. Whats wrong?" I said to them as I sat down next to Alyssa.

"Percy, we need to start thinking about relocating. There have been rumors in the shadows that Kronos is dispatching teams looking for rogue demigods." Amy told me.

"Well, where do you think we should go. We could head to the sea, Poseidon's realm could still be standing?" I said to them. When Kronos launched his second attack after reforming, Poseidon was the last god to fall, defending his realm with all his might and power.

"A possibility.. But it's a risk that we can't take. I was considering Texas, there's supposed to be a low key prison that I think we could take. Someone told me that, that, it holds a "son of Zeus" in its cells. If we were able to get him, we might have some control over the sky. Not to mention, another person in our group." Alyssa explained to both Amy and I. Alyssa was known to have great skills in battle tactics, with even Athena acknowledging her skills.

"I think I could agree with that… But we need to get there quickly, bad shit happens in those cells." I shuddered. I would know. Few hundred years will do that to you.

"Oh, Percy. I'd been meaning to ask you about something you said when he rescued you from the prison." Alyssa said to me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You said that the titans turned you immortal?"

I sighed, "let me explain. Since they planned on keeping me in that cell for a very, very, long time, they liked it when I was able to resist their tortures. They also knew that I couldn't resist them, when I'm like, 63. So they turned immortal."

"So, you can't die?"

"Nah, it's a temporary immortality, it'll keep me as immortal as Chaos when I'm in the cell, but when I'm out, it's nothing."

"Oh." Alyssa said simply. I laughed.

"I think we should plan, on how to get to Texas. Amy, how far can you warp travel at once?" I asked the daughter of Nyx.

"Well, if it was by myself, I could go around the world easily. Two people, it's get harder. But with four people… I might be able to get us to Texas in a few days." She responded.

I looked at Alyssa. "You think we should we?"

"Yeah.. I have a good feeling about this. I don't know what it is, but there's something in Texas for us. Whether it's good or bad, I don't know. But we should stay positive."

"I agree. We can't turn down opportunities when they're in front of us." I said, agreeing with Alyssa. When I met Alyssa about 9 years ago (about 233 for me) she was temperamental, angry, and hot-headed. It's been interesting to see how she's changed into the person that she is now. "Amy, what do you think?"

"Pretty much what you said. Should I go tell Jake?" She responded.

"Yeah"

Amy walked away to go tell Jake about Texas.

I looked at Alyssa, and saw that her face was scrunched up in worry. It kinda looked cute.. Blah! Don't think like that.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. The whole world's gone to hell, and I haven't done anything about. These damn titans keep getting what they want. I just wished that I had some sort of say in what happened. She opened up to me.

"Honestly, same here. It's all my fault. I should have gotten full knowledge on how to beat Kronos. Instead, I rushed in, causing pain upon millions of people."

"No.. No.. This isn't your fault, Perce. You just used the information that was given to you. No one even knew about that last part."

"Yeah.. But still."

"Alright, kiddos. Let's get this show on the road!" Jake exclaimed while clapping his hands. I smiled. No matter what happened, Jake would always be optimistic.

"Jake's right. If we want to make any progress, we should get going about now. I think we can make the trip in about three days, if we have no interruptions. I haven't used my powers in a few days, so I think I could make Arizona today. Then I can go on the border of Texas, and then I could make Austin, where the prison is at. I'll start taking down camp," Amy said. The camp that we had built wasn't much. It consisted of four small canvas tarps that we used for tents, and some random supplies, like maps, knives, and some extra weapons.

Everyone went off to take down their tents, so that we could warp travel off to the first location. Alyssa had put up a ward around our camp that got rid of our smell as demigods, so she started taking that down.

"Guess you won't get your fight today, Jake." I said to him as I walked by.

"Eh, it's alright. You're getting too good anyway." He responded. It was true. I had been consistently winning our battles, ever since I got my strength back. He did win when he used his axe though.

"Alright? Is everybody ready?" Amy yelled out.

We all walked back in a circle carrying our stuff in our arms when Amy said, "just make a circle and throw everything in the middle. It'll transport with us." We all did and Amy started warping.

Now let me say. The only time I had warp traveled was when I was unconscious, so I didn't really know what to expect.

And let me just say. It's not great. It felt like everyone fiber of your being was being torn into shreds and then put back to together. Needless to say, I threw up when we got there.

"Is everyone okay?" Amy asked. She wasn't impacted by warp traveling, she just gets drained when she uses it. She looked up, she couldn't see Jake or Alyssa.

"What?! Where are they?!" She said furiously.

"Let's look around.. They can't be too far. Did you feel like you lost them when you were warping?" I asked her.

"No, I had everyone with me. Argh! This is my fault!"

"No it isn't let's just look around." I said to her.

We were currently in a forest, so we both decided to head in the same direction, seeing as how our party had already been split.

"Jake! Alyssa? Where are you guys?" I yelled out. No response.

We continued to walk through the forest when I saw a young kid, no more than 17, with a sword patrolling the area.

"Halt! Who are you. Surrender your weapon or prepare to die!" He said nervously. It was clear that this was his first time alone.

"I doubt that. Get out of my way, or fight me," I said confidently. I was quite sure in my skills with a sword, even though Riptide was gone.

"No! Leader said I couldn't leave, that we must patrol." He stammered out.

I charged him. He blocked my attack, but I could already see his weaknesses. He holds his sword too lightly, so one strong hit and… He's disarmed.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna kill you either. Just sit tight until I tell you to get up." I said to him. I don't like killing demigods, or mortals, whatever he was. Especially when they are inexperienced.

"Thank you!" He said.

Amy and I continued walking around the forest, looking for something where both Jake and Alyssa could be.

"If he's around here, then there must be some sort of camp. Maybe they're stuck there?" I whispered to Amy. She simply nodded.

After about 5 more minutes of trekking through the woods, we came to see a fire burning.

"Okay, let's scout out the camp before we do anything." I whispered to her.

"I take the east, you take the west. If anything bad happens, we meet back at this point." She said to me. I agreed and then we were on our way.

I could see both Alyssa and Jake tied up and gagged by the fire. I figured it must have been the Titans preparing to roast them over a fire and eat them.

The camp was well guarded. They had large tents in the middle, with a few people guarding them. If you looked carefully, you could also see that they archers patrolling the area in the trees.

I was sneaking up around the camp when I tripped on a large root. What?! How do I have this crap of luck. I figured that I may have just given away our cover, when someone grabbed me, shoved a rope in my mouth, and pulled me over to where Jake and Alyssa, and I don't know how, but Amy were.

"That makes four, tell her that we have captured four enemies that were sneaking up on our camp. I think that's it. Archers, come down from the trees."

I heard a voice saying orders, on what to do with us, and it wasn't a Titans voice, it almost sounded like-

"Percy?"

 **Dun dun dun! This chapter was longer than my other ones, so that's a plus. Oh, and please let me know in the reviews if you guys like Alyssa. I was thinking of making her a plot character.**

 **Read, review, and enjoy.**


End file.
